Sinker sliders are devices used by fishermen which consist of a hollow cylinder open at both ends, through which a fishing line extends, a sinker, typically of lead, and a metal link, detachably engagable at one end to the wall of the cylinder and detachably engagable at an opposite end to the sinker.
When a fisherman fishes using a sinker slider, occasionally the sinker may be lodged non-releasably in rocks or other obstruction and the line can only be released by cutting it. As a result, the slider and the forward severed section of the line, together with hooks and or other devices secured to this section, must be abandoned.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by a sinker slider construction wherein a trapped sinker is released and abandoned, but the line is not cut and all other devices, including the remaining portion of the slider, are retained for subsequent use.